


Terrible Idea

by Aithilin



Series: Guardian Wolf [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia is a hazard, Blind Character, Blind Noctis, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Whoever thought that it was a good idea to bring a blind prince to Altissia for a state visit was not thinking things through. At least Nyx is there to help.





	Terrible Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted over at my [Tumblr](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/)

“This is a terrible idea.”

“This is a great idea, little star.”

“Why do I get the feeling this argument comes up a lot with us?” Noctis hesitated at the corner, the waves washing against the stone beneath his feet an unknown distance away— the sense of space and movement lost in the crowd of people coming and going from ferries and boats and side streets. Noct had already been jostled closer to the water than he’d like, had barely navigated the swaying gangplanks off the ferry with only Nyx’s hand at his back to guide him. “This was a stupid idea.”

There was a reassurance to Nyx’s presence at his side, to Nyx’s hand on his arm, on the familiar warm hand twined with his as they walked. There was also a heart stopping fear that they would be separated in the crowd, no matter how strong the Glaive’s grip was. There was no leash between them now. No way for Nyx to easily shift down to four legs, where he could nudge Noct along like he used to when they explored the Crown City. All fur and teeth and strength at his side. “Then take it up with your dad.”

“I will.”

“We’re going this way.”

“Oh, I was just wondering why we were stopped at the edge of some canal that could drag me to my death.”

“Stop being dramatic. It’s ten feet away.”

“That’s ten feet too close, hero.”

It was easier to focus on the way Nyx kicked each step out of habit to let him know where to step, to pause on the bridge as the sea breeze caught the delicate floral scents that seemed to fall over the city like a blanket. Noct let his hand trail along the cracked stone of the barrier along the bridge, the roughness beneath his touch almost enough to make him think that they were back at Galdin Quay, that the sea salt smell on the air was still a beach away— a gentle slop into cool waters, rather than a sudden plunge of a canal. He had liked the beach. 

He had liked Nyx in his wolf shape at the beach— shaking out a never ending pile of sand and just so indignant at the seaweed tangled in his paws. He had liked listening to the waves rolling against the sand, crashing against the stone of the cliffs, of listening to Nyx’s endless stories of the cliffs of Galahd and the sharp stone beaches where he used to collect clams and muscles in the tide pools and cracks. He had liked leaning back against Nyx’s fur in the night breeze when the air turned cold, and he was warmed by the familiar wolf around him. Even if a few minutes later he’d be woken from his doze by the same peaceful wolf grumbling and trying to shake out the sand again. 

Here, everything was too busy. 

The ferry over had been fine; sense of being above the water, out on a deck that moved and swayed with the swell of waves an almost natural rhythm he could follow and understand. The steel and polished wood of the railings familiar and sturdy as the people around them gave them plenty of room. Recognised him and stayed clear. 

Altissia didn’t care who he was. Or what he was doing, or what he was capable of. He was told that the railings and barriers were at the higher levels of the city, around the plazas with the more severe drops into the cold canals. He was told that the bridges were given barriers, mostly, the arch of them uneven in some places as the whole city shifted with the tides and sank over time under its own weight. The crowd moved around him with indifference, no interest in him and with no hesitation to see if he was capable of navigating on his own. 

“It’s beautiful, you know.” Nyx said, an arm around Noct. Holding him close as he got what few bearings he could manage on the strange stone bridge linking the plazas together. “The stone is all carved or crumbling, the buildings are painted bright colours…”

“Nyx—”

“Shush. The lampposts are all metal— iron, I guess— and there are gold accents everywhere.”

“And the flowers?” Noct let himself lean back into Nyx’s touch as he talked; settle back against the more familiar presence warding off the tourists and flow of traffic. “I can smell flowers.”

“Hanging everywhere. I have no idea where they got them, but it’s like they put them at every window at least. The city is pretty green for not having any land.”

Nyx pulled him away from the barrier, guided him towards the other side of the bridge; “Here, lean on me and I’ll get you to your home away from home. Iggy said the Leville was hard to get reservations for. He had to be ‘uncouth’ and say it was for you.”

“Isn’t dad at the First Secretary’s residence?”

“And you want to spend the entire trip surrounded by politicians?”

Noct smirked as Nyx guided him down the steps to the second plaza, the stair counted softly in his ear as was their routine now. “The Leville it is.”

“Good, we can take the gondolas somewhere for dinner.”

“This is still a terrible idea.”

“It’s the most romantic city in Eos, little star.”

“I can’t actually appreciate any of those alleged breathtaking views.”

“No, but I can.”

“Right.”

“This is a great idea.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
